


Metal-Plated Hearts

by Bloodysyren



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Wrench spills some personal secrets. Marcus shows the cheeky techno-punk a little love.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, M, what's up?" Wrench said casually, greeting Marcus as he strolled into the hackerspace.

"Not much. Where is everybody?" Marcus asked.

"Josh and Horatio went out to do some recon and I think Sitara is out scoring snacks or something. Why? Were you thinking of getting down and dirty while everybody was gone?" Wrench's visor made a winky face and he slithered closer than usual to Marcus, placing a flat palm against his shirt, drawing teasing circles on the soft fabric.

"If you're going to be this persuasive I might not be able to say no." Marcus said, only half-joking. He rested his arms casually on Wrench's hips and watched as the visor flickered to a downward glance. Marcus thought that Wrench was feigning shyness for once. The hacker was usually so bold and playful.

"I did have a question though..." Marcus asked, letting Wrench slip from the easy circle of his arms and hop up onto the workbench. Wrench made a dirty gesture and those digital eyes switched to upward-pointing carets,

"Shoot." Marcus could hear the sinfully playful edge to his comrade's voice.

"I was wondering..." Marcus leaned against the back of the couch, crossing his arms and studying the slim cyber-punk,

"Why do you have so many small tattoos? I know it's weird to ask...I just have always been used to seeing people with huge arm pieces and bold dragons on their backs and stuff. But yours are so...delicate." Marcus couldn't help stepping closer to Wrench and taking his hand one of his own, kissing the back of it as if Wrench was a badass Disney princess.

" _I do declare_ , _Mr_. _Beauregard_. You are my hero." Wrench said in a high feminine voice, his visor flashing diagonal slashes like a raging blush as he bent a hand down in a placating gesture.

"But seriously..." Wrench replied, hopping back up onto the bench, feeling it to be a place of relative safety and comfort. The slash marks were still on his visor and they were pulsing gently,

"It's actually a little embarrassing." Wrench glanced at the floor, "I have never really had anyone ask before." He glanced at Marcus and a quick wink flashed up on his visor. Marcus leaned against the back of the couch again and Wrench started his story,

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...." His eyes flashed up those playful carets again; Marcus smiled. That was a sight that Wrench loved to see.

"I got my first tattoo when I was fifteen." He pulled up his sleeve and showed Marcus a crude outline of an angry rabbit on his outer arm.

"It wasn't anything special. just me being all rebellious and shit. Fuck society, right?" Marcus nodded and Wrench continued, his visor flickering with a blush again.

"But after I got the tattoo done I immediately rushed home and..." He stared Marcus down and that winking emoticon was back, "...blew my load all over my Batman twin bedspread." Wrench made another lewd gesture and Marcus chuckled. Those digital eyes flashed with pulsing X's, and Wrench seemed to relax a bit.

"So now, every time I get one I..." The hacker trailed off but Marcus finished the thought for him,

"You have to come home and take care of things?" He smirked. Wrench looked to the side and he gave Marcus a sidelong glance.

"Is that why you have so many small ones?" Marcus sidled over to stand between Wrench's splayed knees, gripping those pale forearms in gentle fingers. He turned them this way and that, trying to see every bit of ink. The hacker jumped slightly, secretly loving the seeping warmth of Marcus' fingers.

"So you like the adrenaline rush? You really are a glutton for punishment, huh?" Marcus looked into Wrench's mask, seeing those eyes turn into large surprised O's.

"Oh, but don't tell anyone..." He said in mock horror, keeping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper,

"Don't worry. Your dirty secret is safe with me." Marcus took a bold chance and placed Wrench's hand over his heart. The hacker could feel that strong organ pulse beneath his fingers, loving the touch of someone real for once. He wondered what Marcus' other pulsing organ would feel like beneath his fingers.

"Were you serious about that offer earlier?" Marcus asked sheepishly, running his hands absent-mindedly along the thighs of Wrench's worn jeans.

"Well, it's not going to suck itself..." Wrench chuckled but his laughter was abruptly cut short as Marcus slowly slid his hand between Wrench's legs, a tease of those red and white star boxers peeking through the gratuitous tears.

Marcus leaned closer, his breath ghosting along Wrench's collarbones as he placed gentle teasing kisses against the hacker's exposed throat. Marcus' fingers fumbled with the clasp of Wrench's faded jeans and felt the hacker's cock press greedily against his palm. Wrench tilted his head to one side and offered that pale stretch of skin to Marcus' hungry mouth.

"Wait!" Marcus glanced up, wondering if Wrench was rethinking his decision. That visor flashed with X's and a winky face,

"If we're going to do this, we need the right atmosphere..." He leaned over, stretching to reach a remote. Marcus saw a strip of that pale skin and wanted to run his tongue across it. Wrench pressed a few buttons and Marcus heard The Plasmatics song _I love Sex ( & Rock 'n' Roll) _blare over the huge speakers.

Wrench, who had been focused on finding the right song, gasped gently as Marcus' fingers freed his half-hard sex, leaning down between those strong thighs to lap at the tip, wet with prejack. Marcus' hand was stroking him gently, the other squeezing Wrench's thigh appreciatively. The hacker's black visor flickered with exclamation marks.

Wrench buried his hands in Marcus' short hair, leaning his head back, '@_@'

appearing across his eyes.

"Ohhhh...Marcus....your mouth..." An uncontrollable sigh flew from the hacker's throat. He was gnawing his lip underneath his mask as Marcus sped up and took Wrench's rigid cock deeper. He could feel himself stiffen, wanting so badly to strip the disheveled-looking hacker and bend him over that workbench.

Wrench's thighs were shuddering as he felt the heat of Marcus' hands on his thighs. The scrawny young man was like a post-apocalyptic wet dream. With the noises he was making Marcus didn't even need to look into that digital face to see that Wrench was losing it fast. Marcus released his cock with a wet sound.

"Is this enough of an adrenaline rush for you?" He licked from root to tip and suckled on the smooth head again. Wrench's face was two flickering carets ' > < ' and his sultry voice met Marcus' ears like a favourite song,

"Oh, baby...you rev my engine so good..." Wrench shivered and moaned loudly as Marcus' hands squeezed gently between his legs, rolling those delicate sacks in a slick palm.

Wrench's hands were gripping the edge of the workbench so hard that his knuckles were like exposed bone. Marcus glanced up for a moment and saw that the anarchy tattoo at Wrench's throat was as red as a brand; the hot blush staining his skin like an open wound. Marcus lowered his head appreciatively and sucked hard on Wrench's cock. He couldn't get enough of the pleasured sounds that gushed from that covered mouth; it was the voice of a cyberized angel.

Wrench whimpered and placed a hand against his covered mouth as if he could stop the greedy cries that were spilling past his lips. His thighs tensed as Marcus dragged his tongue across the strong vein along the underside.

Marcus' hands were holding Wrench's shuddering thighs apart, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. He wanted to feel that smooth member twitch against his tongue again. It felt like a silken-wrapped piece of lead in his mouth and he could feel himself pulse in excitement as Wrench's guttural cry of pleasure echoed around the room.

Marcus tasted the sweet spread of release on his tongue and licked gently at Wrench's softening member. He pulled away gently, watching as the hacker's visor flickered ' !_! '. Wrench seemed to come back to himself and slumped against the workbench, slowly rearranging everything.

"You're...that's just....wow....dude...." Wrench slurred incoherently, putting a shaking hand against his forehead.

"There's more where that came from...if you want..." Marcus winked, and that digital blush flickered on Wrench's visor. He glanced down shyly.

"So you mean you wouldn't mind going steady with someone like me?" Wrench replied in a mock shy voice, a set of carets pulsing on his visor ' > .< ^.^ '.

"Of course not. You're the most interesting person I've ever had the pleasure of...assisting..." Marcus replied, moving to situate himself between Wrench's splayed knees. The hacker's visor pulsed heart eyes, '< 3 < 3 '. Marcus smiled and pressed his forehead to Wrench's,

"Maybe one day I'll even get to kiss those soft lips of yours and see those gorgeous eyes as I fuck you into the mattress..." Marcus said in a sultry whisper. Wrench gave Marcus a sidelong look,

"Who said we were going to be doing it on a mattress?" Wrench smirked under his mask and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Marcus and Wrench had done anything together. The days had been hectic and stressful for all of them. But there was finally a break in the action. Everyone was strewn all over the space, tinkering with things and relaxing. Suddenly Sitara stood up and announced,

"I want a fucking drink....who's with me?" Josh timidly raised his hand and Horatio followed after. Wrench looked up from his makeshift science project and flashed a sideways glance,

"Sorry, guys, looks like Marcus and I are going to have to stay put. I need his help on some delicate machinery and this thing is kicking my ass. Maybe later?"

"Suit yourselves..." Sitara cast a backward glance at Marcus and didn't see the heart eyes that Wrench was directing his way. She closed the door with a resounding slam and that was that.

"Jesus, I thought we'd never get some peace and quiet..." Wrench said throwing down his tools. Marcus was the only person who could get Wrench to stop working on a project halfway through.

"Tell me about it..." Marcus said, turning to face the hacker from the couch.

"Did you really need my help with something?" Marcus questioned.

"Always, sugarplum..." Wrench's visor winked as he placed a gentle hand on Marcus' thigh. The motion was in total contrast to the cyber-punk's grungy appearance. Wrench cast a sidelong glance at Marcus and that visor lit up with easygoing carets ' ^ ^ '. But Wrench didn't finish the thought.

His shyness was flooding to the surface now that they were alone. And Marcus was gorgeous. Wrench was constantly thankful that he was wearing his mask to hide his near-constant blush when the other hacker was around. Especially with the way that Marcus looked at him like that, with those dark sultry eyes.

"If there's something you need to get off your chest, you know you can always talk to me." Marcus offered, never wanting to push Wrench into anything he found uncomfortable. That easy smirking look came back onto Wrench's visor ' ^ ~ '.

"Were you hoping I was going to say my shirt?" Wrench laughed wryly, making Marcus chuckle.

"I was actually hoping to see that gorgeous face of yours sometime..." Marcus offered casually, choosing not to touch Wrench in case he got bottled up even more. Wrench lowered his head slightly and went silent. Marcus knew it, he was pushing too far. They sat in silence for a moment until Wrench sat bolt upright, two 'O O's scrawled across his visor in excitement.

"I have an idea!" He proclaimed, standing up purposefully from the couch.

"What is it?" Marcus questioned, but the hacker was focused, dragging Marcus across the large room and through the door covered in rude symbols and not so veiled threats; into his bedroom. Marcus had never been in Wrench's bedroom before.

He glanced around the cramped space. There were broken machines and wires sticking out of more than a few things that Marcus didn't recognize. At least you could mostly see the floor. Or the parts of it that weren't covered in ripped denim and obscure band t-shirts. Marcus was still looking around as Wrench was digging through a pile of clothing and came up triumphant with a thick black strip of fabric. It looked like silk and Marcus wondered where in this studded-leather room Wrench had acquired something like that.

"We can use this..." Wrench gripped it up as if he was holding a treasure map.

"Okay..." Marcus half-questioned.

"Don't worry, it's from an old girlfriend..." Wrench smiled jokingly, "Fuck you, I bought it. I'm just a kinky motherfucker in case you couldn't already tell." Marcus smiled.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Marcus asked, as if he didn't already know. Wrench stepped closer to him, curling those slim fingers into the waistband of Marcus' pants.

"Well, first, we should probably be wearing less clothing, or else having sex is either going to be really awkward or an extremely impressive feat." Wrench shrugged off his vest and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wait..." Marcus stopped as he was undressing, "You...you want to have sex with me?"

"Yeah." Wrench was fumbling with his boots, "Is that a problem?" His visor flashed a winky face.

"No, I...It just seems so...soon."

"Are you nervous? Is it your first time?" Wrench teased in a sing-songy voice. "I'm a big boy who can make his own decisions. And right now I want your cock in my ass..." Wrench's blunt words made Marcus blush. It was true, as long as both parties were consenting, technically they could do whatever they wanted.

Wrench finished getting undressed, standing there in just his mask, those delicate tattoos standing out like scars on his pale skin. Marcus slipped out of his boxers and was getting ready to recline on the makeshift bed.

"Lube is in the cabinet." Wrench said, motioning for Marcus to grab it.

"What's this thing?" The hacker asked, running his fingers over the black metal box.

"That's for when I throw 'private parties'." Wrench blurted out, a strong ' /// ' flashed on his visor.

"Ah." Marcus replied, grabbing the lube and closing the cabinet with a thunk. He turned back and Wrench was holding out the blindfold. Marcus let the smooth silk slide through his fingers, watching reverently as Wrench knelt on the bed. He removed his mask and set it on the bedside table. Marcus, standing behind Wrench respectfully, covered the hacker's eyes, tying the blindfold in a secure double knot. The ends trailed down Wrench's back.

"There, all set." Marcus said softly, sitting across from Wrench on the bed. They sat there in silence for a moment. Marcus was unable to tear his gaze away from Wrench's lips. They were pink and soft-looking, damp from where the hacker had run his tongue over them.

"I...I've been wanting to kiss you for so long..." Wrench admitted, his head tilting down, unable to express himself completely without his mask. Marcus smiled even though Wrench couldn't see it.

"Why not sooner?" Marcus replied, feigning hurt. He moved slightly and placed a hand against Wrench's cheek, feeling the hacker lean into it. Wrench tilted his head up, silently asking for a kiss. Marcus pressed his lips to Wrench's gently, letting the other man set the pace.

The simple act of pressing skin to skin seemed to spark whatever wires connected Wrench's brain to his fingers. He pulled Marcus closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues collided and Wrench was panting against Marcus' mouth as he slid a teasing hand between those pale thighs.

"Ahh...M...you're almost too good at this..." Wrench said through teeth bitten lips, pushing his hips forward into those squeezing fingers. Wrench's hands tightened on Marcus' shoulders and he moaned, leaning his head forward.

"You can touch me too, you know..." Marcus took one of Wrench's hands gently and placed it against his hard cock. The hacker squeezed and stroked appreciatively, getting to hear beautiful sounds drip from those full lips. They fondled each other for a moment before Marcus latched his mouth onto that pale throat, loving the purr of a moan that slithered from Wrench's lips.

"I want to taste you..." Wrench said confidently as he pushed Marcus down against the sheets, feeling his way between the hacker's legs. Wrench was nothing if not enthusiastic. He sucked Marcus' cock like a porn star, moaning in pleasure as he took Marcus deeper into his mouth. Marcus couldn't contain his voice as the onslaught continued. Wrench lifted his head, stroking leisurely to keep Marcus rock hard.

"So, the rumor about black guys is true, huh?" Wrench teased, flicking his tongue across the head.

"Shut up, man, I'm average." Marcus replied sheepishly as Wrench's hand reached for the last known place of the lube.

"Well, compared to my last boyfriend you're a total beast, M." Marcus felt his pride boosted and smirked,

"If I'm bigger than your last boyfriend, you might have been dating a midget." Marcus replied with a chuckle.

"He is shorter than average." Wrench replied, glancing blindly over towards the cabinet. Wrench sat up and straddled Marcus' hips, waggling the lube back and forth.

"Did you want to prep me before the procedure, doctor?" Wrench said, sitting up on his knees. Marcus drizzled some lube onto his fingers and slid them between Wrench's legs. The hacker's body opened easily to the intrusion and he added a second slicked up finger, scissoring them gently as Wrench tossed his head back and that telltale blush crept down his chest.

Marcus squeezed Wrench's balls in gentle fingers, taking up that dripping cock into his mouth and sucking hungrily. Wrench let out a deep sultry moan. His hands fisted in the pillows behind Marcus' head as he slid his fingers out and shoved back in, working Wrench over like a demon.

"Are you sure you're not part incubus?" Wrench panted, shoving his hips down against Marcus' squirming fingers. Marcus chuckled around Wrench's twitching cock and the hacker groaned in pleasure. Marcus released Wrench's cock, sliding his fingers free and cleaning them off with a discarded towel.

"Do you think you're finally ready for me?" Marcus asked, running his tongue over his lips.

"I was born ready, baby." Wrench smirked. Marcus felt his heart flip. Those lips were so tantalizing. He wanted to kiss Wrench hard again and feel that groan of pleasure buzzing between their mouths. Marcus sat up and Wrench moved back into place, slicking Marcus up in a slippery fist. He curled his fingers around them both as best he could and stroked, coating them both in lube. Sitting up on his knees Wrench positioned Marcus' cock at his entrance and slowly lowered himself down.

"Ahhhhhh!...Nnnngh!!!!" Wrench bit his lip and tossed his head back, panting raggedly as he shoved that thick piece of flesh deeper into his body. Marcus relinquished control, letting Wrench do whatever he wanted. He didn't want to risk pushing things too far.

"Would you pull my hair and kiss me hard?" Wrench sighed, turning his blind gaze towards Marcus. So much for too far. The hacker gripped a handful of that disheveled blonde hair,

"Only if you promise not to call me 'Daddy'..." Marcus chuckled and yanked, feeling Wrench's body clench around him in pleasure. He was gripping the back of Marcus' head in twitching fingers.

"Is 'Master' okay? Because I love it when you're controlling like this. Mmm....!" Wrench felt his head pulled back as teeth nipped at his throat. He whimpered as Marcus dragged his lower lip between his teeth, kissing the hacker aggressively. It stirred Wrench's blood to feel his body opening up to such carnal lust. Marcus pushed Wrench's hips down, pressing their bodies together as he kissed the hacker a little more gently, feeling the tickling purr of a groan slip past Wrench's kiss-bruised lips.

"I want to feel you so much deeper..." Wrench whimpered and felt himself falling onto the rumpled sheets as Marcus pressed his legs towards his chest and shoved in hard.

"Aaahh! Oh! Marcus....! Nnngh...Aaahhh!!" Wrench was clinging to Marcus' shoulders. His hair was in a tight grip and his mouth was claimed again, that searching tongue and sucking heat made him twitch. He felt Marcus throb inside of him and moaned.

"So good....Please....Fuck me...." Marcus pushed his legs further apart and drove in like a machine. Wrench thought that with things going the way they were he might be willing to give up his toys. Marcus' nimble fingers stroked between Wrench's legs as he drove in harder, loving the incredible noises that Wrench let slip past his lips.

"Ohhhhh! More....Please....Marcus...fuck me! Ohhh! Harder Daddy! Harder...!!!" Now Wrench was just pushing his buttons.

"Don't make me bind and gag you next time..." Marcus said in warning, squeezing Wrench's cock deliciously hard, making the hacker buck his hips greedily.

"Promise?" Wrench said, a cheeky smirk smeared across his face.

"Aaahhhh! Marcus....I'm-!" Wrench couldn't contain his voice as he moaned and shuddered, spilling his release across Marcus' fist. Marcus felt Wrench's muscles clench tight around him and he fell hard over the edge of pleasure, pumping hot and thick into Wrench's shuddering body.

"Mmmmmm....that was..." Wrench relaxed against the bed as Marcus slid out of him carefully, reaching for the mask on the bedside table.

"Better than a tattoo?" Marcus offered, helping him undo the blindfold. He held the facemask in front of him, expecting Wrench to want to hide as quickly as possible.

"Try like ten." Wrench said happily, running a hand through his hair.

"Didn't you want your...?" He asked as Wrench stood up and cut him off. Marcus let his arm go limp. He caught only a glimpse of those ice-shard blue eyes as Wrench wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I don't think I'll need it anymore when I'm with you, Daddy..." Wrench said jokingly. Marcus rolled his eyes and laughed.


End file.
